The present invention relates to a carburetor and more particularly relates to improvements in carburetors for internal combustion engines.
Float type carburetors used in internal combustions are well known in the art. Such, carburetors are well known and have a fuel bowl which feeds the fuel to the engine through a venturi arrangement. While such arrangements are well known, it is desirable to have a carburetor which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.